Kinaesthetic
by Nestled-wonderland
Summary: Kineasthetic: the form of learning through hands-on activities. Elphaba and Fiyero discover a new and very effective way of getting the brainless Prince to remember historical facts. E/F. One-shot, Re-written.


Hello, I have re-written this story and re-posting it as I have made a few changes even though it is a fluffy one shot I saw penitential for good change. Hope you like it, so please review and tell me what you thought.

* * *

"Fiyero concentrate!" Scolded Elphaba, they both were sat in Fiyero's private dorm accommodation. Fiyero really needed to pass history or his parents and Madame Morrible would have him off to another school. But despite Elphaba's tailored- to-Fiyero approach of studying his gaze just fell on a spot above her head or a more lustrous glance to his tutors breasts.

"Sorry it's just I am more of a kinetic learner" he groaned.

"Kinesthetic. Fiyero and I don't know how to apply a hands-on approach-way of learning for basic facts"she explained. Fiyero pouted and looked startlingly similar to Glinda.

"I think I can come up with a hands-on activity"Fiyero suggested waggling his eyebrows. Elphaba smacked him on the chest.

She and Fiyero were a sort-of-kind-of-not-quite-public-yet couple. It had been that way for about seven months, the first three months nobody knew, not even Galinda. It was a slow moving relationship, it could barely be called a relationship even behind closed doors. But then Galinda discovered the couple cuddled up in Fiyero's dorm room. Since then people speculated but not many people knew the truth about the couple. All Elphaba knew was their relationship jumped many levels since becoming semi-public, it became more loving.

"Come on! Strip quiz!" Fiyero exclaimed, his eyes glinting mischieviously.

"No. I am serious, you need to pass this" Elphaba snapped, her green skin becoming inflamed with embarrassment and indecent thoughts.

"I know. I know. I just...uh. How about every question I get correct...you remove an item of clothing" Fiyero said, with a waggle of his eyebrows, not totally expecting a dignified response from his girlfriend.

"And when you get one wrong?" She asked, calling his bluff. A small smirk tugging at her lips seeing Fiyero's face flash with shock.

"You add a piece of clothing" he bargained, knowing him removing one would not swing his way and would result in an indifferent "no".

"I don't think I own enough items of clothing" she smirked, rather enjoying the playful banter and the smile emitting from Fiyero's face.

"Try me Miss Thropp" he challenged, wagging his eyebrows.

"Okay. Name the three main items of trade that helped form what is now the Emerald city" she said her face unreadable. Fiyero couldn't tell if there was truly a deal or if she was messing with him.

"Grain. Silk and... I know this...sugar!" He finished triumphantly. Elphaba smiled at him, maybe this was working. But she wasn't gonna play easy. He wanted to toy with her, and she wanted him to study. She was quick and cleverer.

"Well done Yero" she praised removing her glasses folding them up neatly and placing them on the bedside cabinet.

"Hey! That isn't fair." a dignified yell came from Fiyero. He had been so excited of the prospect of getting something out of the answers he got them right, which is exactly how the exam would go. But ELphaba was straight up cheating him out of life's little joys.

"Tell you what, I pick the item...but...you get to remove it" she said hoping to appease him, a seductive glint shimmered briefly in her eyes, before she looked down as if embarrassed she could flirt in such a crude and sexual way.

"Fine" the Prince huffed.

"How many years did the Wizard rein before the Gale Force was introduced?"

"Three years. The thunder troopers were replaced with a more elite officers. They are now called the Gale Force" he said sending her a smug smile. That was something that had made it into the modern media of songs. If Fiyero knew anything it was the modern age and songs.

"Okay. My jacket"she said her body tensing. It wasn't that the contact was unwelcome she just wasn't use to being undressed by Fiyero. In their relationship she was always very conscious of her body; her skin. She often wore a black sexy camisole for their bedroom activities , no matter how many times Fiyero attempted to remove it, she refused to be fully bare in front of him. Fiyero kept his eyes on her face as he slowly un-plucked each button and softly removed the heavy but small piece of blue fabric sending small shivers down Elphaba's spine. Eyecontact wasn't broken until the jacket made a small thud on the floor.

"Next question" he asked his tone cocky.

"Who first brought the Textile trade into Oz?"

"Uh. Um, I want to say Alandrix Myir" Fiyero said sheepishly.

"I want to say, remove my waistcoat but it was in fact a Daniex Myir, Alandrix is Daniex father who owned the textile production line in Myrtics not Oz" Elphaba said picking up her jacket shrugging it on.

"Wait! As long as we get part of the name correct we get a mark. So technically I don't get it wrong"

"Technically you didn't get it right"

"We don't add or remove a piece" Fiyero state his voice sounded stern. Elphaba sighed shrugging of her jacket to be rewarded with Fiyero's smile.

.o0o.

Elphaba was sat on the sofa opposite Fiyero. She was only clad in her black stockings, white blouse and underwear. She had tried to draw out the inevitable by saying one shoe at a time, but surprisingly Fiyero did know his history to a point.

"In the battle between the Alixera and the Buentoa tribes how many soldiers did the High Ozness send to diffuse the feud?"

"100 thunder troopers. 900 Rain Rangers and 59 special personal guards"

"Very good" she said looking down and blushing realising which ever piece if clothing she chose next would reveal a large patch of skin. Either her legs of torso. Her skin. Her greenness would flood his vision and she didn't want that. Fiyero sensed this.

"Since I gave extra information there I pick the next item" he declared his tone final but light. He reached behind her and un-clenched the dark brown crab clip that held her hair up. As her hair tumbled over her shoulders and back, Fiyero tilted her chin up.

"We can stop if you wish to Elphie. I am not going to force you into doing something you are not ready to do. If you wanna stay concealed to me at the moment than that is just fine" he whispered. Elphaba soaked up his words and smiled.

"Yes Mister Tiggular. You did put extra effort into your answer." Her voice slightly husky making Fiyero's pants tighten. She pulled away from Fiyero's closeness to pull the thin white fabric above her head. Fiyero's mouth went dry. Elphaba was sat on his sofa. Her dark hair curled and twisted softly around her shoulders and her torso was bare excluding the small black scrap of lace which support Elphaba's breasts. Her lightly toned green stomach trailed down to matching black lace boy shorts. His pants tightened considerably more after seeing her long legs clad in a pair of black stockings. He looked up to see her face ducked and chest flushed.

"I think...I think this session has been dismissed Miss Thropp" Fiyero's voice was very thick and laced with arousal. Elphaba looked up and his lips crashed into hers.

"Mister Triggular...ah... I think you might have to stay back for extra credit"she moaned as his lips found her breast.

"Why Miss Thropp, I don't know what ever you mean" he mumbled leaving trails of kisses down her flat stomach.

"As I seem to remember I can name all seven forms of trade" he whispered into her thigh as he pulled the small scrap of lace away from her body. Elphaba all but purred and arched her back into his sofa like a mewling kitten.

"Silk. Sugar. Grain. Corn. Copper. Tin and brass" he told her punctuation each point with a kiss into her heat.

"Fiyero"she moaned softly her hands gripping the red cushion.

"Would you like to here who threatened the Animal rights to trade act?"he asked looking up at her.

"Shut up Yero"she groaned bucking her hips up.

"Oh eager. Is this the best idea I have came up with?" He asked as he pulled up despite the protest from his tutor.

"Yes! God Yero yes! Please just..." She trailed off, giving him a tug down to met her lips, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hmmm" he hissed at the contact. "Bedroom" she gasped grinding against him hoping for more friction.

"Agreed and maybe later we can work on my maths"

"Defiantly but for now just...bedroom Yero" she growled.


End file.
